


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Breha Organa/Sabé

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I know a thing about lovers, lovers lie down in trust: a Galaxy in turmoil brings Sabé and Breha together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nichestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichestars/gifts).



_Padmé is gone_. Obi-Wan is gone. Bail, too often, is gone.

Their _world_ is gone.

Sabé finds her way to Alderaan hidden behind a white cloak at Mon's shoulder. The essential wound in her heart is visible through her dress, bleeding need at Breha's feet.

Breha cannot be Padmé (that, she knows; the tabloids have always been merciless). But she can give Sabé something to ease the ache: a Queen to protect. A bed to warm. A heart to hold in her hands.

Their world is gone, swept away in moments, but loyalty is a feeling that remains the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "I know a thing about lovers, lovers lie down in trust."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
